Changes in History
by FreedomGundam05
Summary: What if, instead of parting ways with Jiraiya, Konan chose to stay with the old sage as a way to repay all she felt she owed him. Then hearing the sage's greatest regrets, she decided to help in her own way? NarutoKonan Sasuke? Kakashi? Rin?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jiraiya felt depressed as he walked throughout the streets of Amegakure, it had been five years since the death of his apprentice, Minato sealing away the Kyuubi no Kitsune on that fateful day, and to make matters worse is was fast approaching the anniversary of the day he left the village to scout following Orochimaru's defection. Earlier in the day he had let a group of kids that he had helped out go, finally able to go out on their own, if only he could do that for Minato's son, but the council would never allow anything and the Sandaime felt he was needed here.

The rain poured down on an eight year old girl with blue hair and eyes as she followed the silver haired man as he turned to leave. "Jiraiya-san, please wait." She called out and the older man turned around.

"Konan, why are you still here? I thought you would stay with the others?" Jiraiya spoke softly to the young girl.

"I want to come with you Jiraiya-san, please. I don't want to stay here, there has to be something for me to do." At this, the Toad Sage sighed.

"Konan, I can't even look after the son of the only man I ever considered to be my own son, how am I to watch after someone else?" He replied, trying to reason with her.

"Then I will do it for you!" The girl shot back, seeming to defy the old sage and her eyes daring him to reply, she might be young but the Perverted Hermit had a very bad track record of winning against women. After a moment Jiraiya sighed.

"Fine, come with me, you have a story to hear Konan…." He said, voice old and tired.

(That night)

"If you're so intent on guarding Naruto, there is a lot that you must know Konan. "Let me begin….." He sighed. "Five years ago, on October tenth, Konoha was under very heavy siege as the demon Kyuubi no Yoko was advancing on the town to satisfy its own bloodlust. My apprentice, Namikaze Minato was at the time the Yondaime Hokage, and it was his duty he felt to stop the demon rather then let my sensei do it for him. He drew up the seal upon the first newborn child that he would allow to be used, you see the Yondaime was a noble man, to a fault. Rather then ask someone else to allow him to use their child for the sealing. He used one whose mother had passed away in childbirth, and whose father was soon to die, his own son." At this Konan gasped, and her eyes teared up a little, realizing that at least she knew her parents for a short time.

Jiraiya paused for a moment before continuing. "The seal that Minato choose to use, would hold the demon forever but at a cost, he had to surrender his own soul to Shinigami, that valiant bastard died to stop the beast, but there was one fault to it. He wished his son be seen a hero, instead most everyone in that village sees Naruto as the demon, not the jailer. Last I heard from Sarutobi-sensei the poor child had, had over two hundred attempts on his life and countless beatings." Finishing his story he looked up to see what the reaction of the girl would be, and what he got was the last thing he expected.

Konan had drawn herself up into standing and pulled a kunai, tears streaming down her face, then in an instant she brought it slightly across her hand so that a small trickle of blood dripped to the ground. "I swear upon my life and blood, that I will defend him and give him everything that I possibly can until my dying day. Be it comfort, support, or even…myself…"  
Jiraiya stood for a moment, unsure of what to say then spoke up after a moment. "Very well, lets begin your training then. We only have a few months before I need to check in with sensei and give my report." And so, that day an unlikely alliance was formed and the course of history forever changed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright, so anything you guys would like to see within this story tell me and I'll see what I can come up with or add into it all. The pairing is obviously going to be Naruto/Konan, but any others I am up to listening for.


	2. Demons and Namikazes

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first month passed, training from sunrise to sunset. It was murder for Konan as the Gamma-Sanin trained her with very little breaks and was literally beating her into the ground with it all. Normally he would have slacked off and taken it at a slow pace, but because of the seriousness of the situation and the task for which the young girl had excepted he wasn't allowing for breaks beyond sleep and eating, beyond that every waking moment was diverted to some form of training.

The dull clank of kunai rang out currently across the field they resided within, as Jiraiya himself looked over maps and other things he needed for his travels within a tent, since it was pouring down rain. Out in the driving rain, Konan stood devoted to her training under Jiraiya, blue hair mattered down and slightly chilled by the cold water she threw another kunai, falling just to the right of the target.

"You should rest a little Konan, you're going to tire yourself out." Jiraiya told her after a moment.

"No sensei, I will be able to hit that target by nightfall if it kills me." She replied with her eyes full of pride and determination, the war had taken everything from her, and now that she had a goal in life, she would be damned if she failed it. The older man nodded and walked back into the cabin. She refocused on the target and threw once more. "I will not fail what you expect of me Jiraiya-sensei, you made sure we would survive, and I will make sure what is precious to you survives." She said softly to herself, collecting all of her kunai and resuming practice again. This was her training of the day, it altered usually as Jiraiya was teaching her the basics, today was throwing weapons, and every other day was chakra control, for in her sensei's own words. "To have chakra is one thing, but you can have all the chakra in the world but without control you waste it and are going to tire faster." Currently, her chakra control training was being able to float a leaf perfectly mid level above her hand, which required a very small amount of chakra, let she always blew the leaf away by mistake. Konan slowly got better as time wore on, she wasn't perfect but at the least she could hit the target most of the time, but her arms were extremely sore. Relaxing the night, she folded more Origami, she never understood why she had been so good with it, but also remembered the way her mother and grandmother had both fought with it, resolving someday to learn that someday, to carry on their memories.

(Second Month)

Konan learned quickly from her mistakes, at least in chakra control and Jiraiya had just taught her the tree climbing exercise, her Kunai accuracy had increased decently, but like anyone it was far from perfect and had many flaws. Jiraiya had also begun to teach her basic taijutsu at night, so that she would at the very least look a little bit better and fight better then a drunken sailor. As far she was taught a few offensive jutsu beyond the basic ones he taught her with the others.

(Ten Months later)

Jiraiya walked into Konoha, Konan by her side. She was allowing her blue hair to grow longer, and had her customary origami flower in her hair just above her right ear. She was dressed in a navy blue top with light blue ninja pants; at the side was a kunai holster. It wasn't the best or the most effective ninja outfit, but for an up and coming gennin it was pretty good and against drunken civilians it would just its purpose just fine. Entering in the Hokage office, Jiraiya was amused at the look he received for the Sandaime Hokage.

"Jiraiya, welcome back. Who is the girl with you though? I cannot recall you mentioning her in your last report." He asked, in a happy but somewhat serious tone.

"Konan is an orphan sensei. I have trained her for alone for a year and with a group of Amegakure refugee children the first two months. Then as I left she choose to follow me, after hearing me musing on the whole…situation…with Naruto, she has agreed to be his guard, for her lifetime." He replied, watching the old man's reaction.

"And do you honestly think she is telling the truth Jiraiya? Because if anything happens to him I swear to Kami I will…." Konan cut the Hokage off.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sensei saved me from death and has given me hope. I willingly agree to defend Naruto because at the least he deserves someone in his life that does not shun or try to kill him because of his….affliction." She finished carefully.

The Hokage looked surprised for a moment then nodded slowly. "Very well, I will allow you to do as you say but…you will have to be watched to insure that you do nothing against him."

"That is all I may ask of you Hokage-sama." She replied with a slightly bow. Sarutobi stood from his desk after a moment, but Jiraiya spoke again. "Sensei, I wish to leave these scrolls behind. Minato asked that I see Naruto gets the first when he graduates the academy, and the second upon completion of his first high rank assignment or Chunnin rank, whichever comes first." He spoke, handing the elder Hokage two scrolls one bound with a blue seal, the other with a red seal. Finally after a moment the Hokage turned back to Konan. "Come, I will take you to Naruto." He spoke, his voice kind and warm as he left the office.

Moments later found the two outside of the apartment in which Naruto lived, Jiraiya having left since he was not to be seen with the boy until he was at least a gennin and could be ruled as ninja work. A sleepy looking young, blond haired boy with blue eyes stepped out, clearly not having been awake for long in this early morning time.

"Old man, what are you doing here this morning?" He asked sleepily.

"Sorry if I woke you Naruto-kun, I just meant to introduce you to your new…" He looked for a word to explain it to the boy. "Assistant, she will be helping you stay safe and with lessons at the academy.

"NANI!" He yelled, being jarred out of his sleepiness by that statement.

Konan stepped forward, slowly and nervously, unlike her normal calm and happy personality. "Hai, Naruto-san. I am Konan." She said, feeling uneasy as though the boy would reject her totally. "

Sarutobi decided to break the ice for them. "Come on Naruto-kun, Konan-chan. I'll treat you both to some ramen to start the day."

"Ramen!" The young boy screamed then tore into his apartment, emerging a moment later, in the greatest eyesore the young girl had seen in her life, an orange jumpsuit. Deciding not to say anything, she went with the two down to the ramen stand and watched as the small boy ate seemingly inhuman amounts of ramen.

(Seven Years Later)

Naruto had trained with Konan since he was seven as she worked tirelessly to increase her own strength for his sake. The young boy was distraught when he had failed the gennin test, his nervousness had caused his chakra to spike and thus as a result he messed up the Bunshin jutsu. All of that time and work to try to show Sasuke the he and the handful of Uchiha remaining were not above everything like he believed, you see the night of the massacre Jiraiya had returned to check on Konan and see how she was, and unfortunately for Itachi the older Sannin had intervened before he murdered all of the Uchiha. So needless to say that Naruto was totally thrilled when he was offered the chance to pass if, and only if he learned a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

The poor Hokage had never seen Naruto's unhanded trick coming as he used his perverted jutsu to knock the old man out via a nosebleed and had stolen the scroll. Now after three hours in the woods practicing he had managed to learn the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, knowing very well Konan would be going off the deep end since he had ditched her while she was in the bathroom.

"Naruto!!" Boomed the voice of Iruka as he came into the clearing where Naruto had been hiding.

"Do you have any idea what you have done!"

"Hai, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learned one jutsu from the scroll I would pass."

"Mizuki told you what?" He questioned, and then hearing a laugh he turned to find the other Chunnin instructor sitting. Immediately what had happened dawned on the young man. "Naruto, take the scroll and run." Naruto, not likely the tone of his sensei's voice did as he was told immediately.

The chase wage on for nearly an hour, until Mizuki caught up with him and began to speak. "Tell me brat, do you know why everyone hates you?"

"Mizuki no!" Iruka yelled, sprinting at the other man.

"Its because you are the Kyuubi no Yoko. You are a DEMON." He hollered throwing a fuma shuriken at the grief and hard stricken boy, only for Iruka to block it with his own body.

Naruto was kicked out of his shock by this and quickly formed a seal and called out. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Instantly, the field was filled with hundreds of Naruto's, and Mizuki's screams of horror ran into the night. Iruka gave Naruto his headband a short time after, once the clones had been cancelled out and Iruka took him to the Hokage.

(Hokage's office)

"Naruto-kun, I can understand that you were tricked, it was right to listen to your teacher, though in this case he was a horrible man."

"Old man…am I really a demon?" Naruto questioned, tears threatening to spill out of his blue eyes. Konan gasped slightly hearing him say that and slowly walked over and gave the younger boy a hug.

"Naruto, what Mizuki told you was only a half truth, Yondaime did defeat Kyuubi, but at a cost. He used a jutsu to seal away the Kyuubi's soul into the only thing strong enough to hold it, a human baby with his umbilical cord cut. I know you have questions, but wait. I was told to give this to you, when you became a gennin." He walked over and opened a safe behind the Yondaime's picture, taking out the blue scroll and then handing it to Naruto, who opened it as Konan backed off to allow him time to read it alone.

**Naruto-kun,**

**If you are reading this, then you have become a Gennin in Konoha, congratulations. I am your father, though I wouldn't go around saying that all the time, just to those you trust because of the enemies I made in life, which is also the reason you bear your mother's family name and not my own. Don't worry, someday you can change it if you wish. Now then, it is the afternoon of October 10****th****, your birthday. I wish Kushina could have seen you longer, but your mother died soon after you had been born, she loved you very much and died holding you Naruto. Tonight Kyuubi no Kitsune, the lord of all demons is coming to the village, we have been monitoring him and he is for sure coming. I am sorry but I will have to seal him away, I cannot ask another family to bear the pain so I must use the only child I have, my heir, you. That's right, your old man is the Yondaime Hokage, amazing isn't it? Hopefully you have my amazing good looks. I know I am dead, but don't think that your old man left you high and dry. While you can't take my family estate yet, or my greatest jutsu the S-rank Hiraishin, I have left within this scroll Instructions for the Shunshin no jutsu, something to get you used to the effects of it, a scroll of sealing that will help you understand all I had to learn in the art, and instructions to your first…well I hope your first, A-rank ninjutsu, the Rasengan. Good luck my son, I am sorry I left such a great burden on your shoulders.**

**Love,**

Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage 

As Naruto finished reading, three scrolls poofed into existence from a small seal at the bottom of the scroll, each with something Minato had described. The young Uzumaki-Namikaze heir slowly fell to the ground tears falling freely from his face. Iruka, Sarutobi, and Konan came over and began to comfort the young boy well into the night….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there you have it, chapter two of my story. I know it probably seems a little rushed, but I was trying to cover the beginning about how Konan was and show a bit of her character before I brought everyone in. This story will not be a Harem, because that is not how I have it planned out and it would really mess with the development I think, besides I am horrible with Harems I think.

I need Ideas for Sasuke's pairing, preferable a girl from sound or Fem. Haku because he will be a missing nin.

Well that is it, review and tell me what you think, what I need to work on or Ideas that you may have.


	3. Gennin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, with the exception of Arashi, he is an OC

"Hello." Talking

"_I wonder…" Thinking and who it was._

"Gaki." Demon talking "Why am I here." Demon thinking 

(Scene Break)

Naruto woke groggily the next morning, knowing that he had to get to the academy, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave his pillow it seemed to have gotten measurably softer and smelled nicer then he remembered. Slowly, as his memory returned Naruto blushed bright crimson, realizing that his pillow was in fact Konan, after he had cried himself to sleep the night before and she had fallen asleep trying to comfort the younger ninja.

Slowly, he slipped out of the girl's grasp and then left the room to change clothes, deciding to put on the clothes Konan had bought for him as a graduation present. A orange short sleeved shirt with tan pants that had kunai and shuriken holsters within them, then slipping a black jacket with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. Konan smiled and then whistled. "Looking good Naruto-kun." She teased as she entered the room. Naruto turned slightly red at her comment. "Thanks Konan-chan." He replied, sitting down at eat a bowl of ramen he had started before he got changed.

Konan reached into the refigerator and pulled out an apple to eat, opting for something more healthy then Naruto's breakfast. "You know Naruto, if you keep eating like that your going to stay short."

The blond glared at her. "I'm not short, and ramen WILL help me. Just wait and see." He finished with a nod, causing her to laugh.

"So, who do you think we will be on a team with Konan-chan?" Naruto asked, finishing his bowl of ramen at inhuman speeds.

"Well, I'm sorry to say a good chance we will be with Sasuke-teme. You would think that Jiraiya-sensei saving a few members of his clan would make him happier, but no he just acts like he is the last. Ungrateful Bastard." Konan spat at the end.

Naruto nodded, slowly thinking about it. "But there is also a even amount of gennin this year because of you and me, so the question is, who gets the four man team?" He replied standing up and slowly walking to the door.

"I guess we will just have to find out…"

(Scene Break)

The class had entered and settled down, in anxious anticipation of the team reading, including two Uchiha who sat within the room, well one of the two anyway. Sasuke was as brooding and cold as he ever was, while his cousin Arashi was much more open to everything, reminding many people of the long deceased Uchiha Obito. Finally after what seemed like hours to the new gennin Iruka entered the room, carrying with him what they all sought, the team rosters. The scarred Chunnin looked around, wondering why the class was so quiet, then realized that all eyes in the room had focused onto the paper in his hand. Inwardly, he smiled to himself as he gave his traditional speech just to draw it out and torture the gennin for the years of hell they had inflicted on him.

"Alright, with that out of the way we will discuss the teams. With Shino leaving to study under his clan for a short time that leaves a void in the origonal planned teams, Sakura, you will be sent there. So Team Seven Under Hatake Kakashi will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Konan…" After he read a cheer erupted from the two. "Uchiha Sasuke…" A loud groan was heard and two heads hit a desk. " and Uchiha Arashi."

"There is no way that team is fair!" Kiba erupted from the back of the class.

"Kiba quiet down, that team is set for a reason." Iruka fired back, that was his first reaction as well.

**(Flash Back)**

Iruka was with the Jounin as they looked over the class roster. "Hokage-sama, team seven is blatantly unbalanced sir. With all due respect, Naruto was poor in written areas yes, but in knowledge he is excellent, Konan was good at both, and so were the Uchiha's."

"I understand this Iruka, but special circumstances had to be taken into account for this."

The Chunnin raised his eyebrows, signaling he didn't understand at all and the aged Hokage continued. "Sasuke has been mentally unstable since the massacre, leaving him with one of the remaining Uchiha may help get him back on his feet. Then Naruto and Konan have been a team for a long time, and to split them apart would be like splitting the Ino-Shika-Cho group apart."

**(End Flashback) **

"Where is this guy!" Konan shouted, getting very irritated with the sensei that they had.

"I know, the least he could have done is cold someone he would be late, Sensei-teme doesn't have that thought." Naruto agreed.

"They say that Kakashi is two hours later to everything so he should be here right about…..now." Arashi spoke suddenly as a one eyed Jounin with gravity defying silver hair entered the room, only for a paper kunai and two shuriken to embed themselves in the wall next to him.

"My first impression of you guys is…..I hate you." Kakashi said after a moment. "Meet me on the roof." Then the older Jounin poofed away, making it seem as though it was only a shadow clone.

(Scene Break)  
"Alright everyone, tell us a little about yourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said in his lazy tone.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Konan said, sitting very irritated with the Jounin.

"Very well. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies I have some and dreams for the future have that as well."

"All we got was his name." Konan observed 

"Blondie, you go first." Kakashi said glancing at Naruto.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Ramen, training, and those that don't treat me like something else. My dislikes are the time it takes ramen to cook and people that treat me like something else. My dream, is to become Hokage." _"Like my father before me." He added mentally. _

"Paper girl, you next." Causing Konan's eye to twitch.

"My name is Konan. My likes are Jiraiya-sama when he isn't peeking, Naruto-kun, mastering my paper arts, and training with Naruto-kun. My dislikes are single minded bastards. My dream for the future…" She blushed a little. "Doesn't need said."

"Brooding Uchiha."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are training and dislikes, I have many. My dream for the future, is to kill a certain man."

"Last."  
"My name is Uchiha Arashi, my likes are dongo, training, and some people. Dislikes are Itachi-teme, for killing my brother and most of the clan and the Hyuuga for being ass holes when the survivors needed help. My dream for the future, to revive the clan and bring Itachi-teme down if I can."

_"So I have Sensei's son, his guard, an avenger, and what is possibly the only un mentally disturbed Uchiha remaining." Kakashi should, silently cursing fate. _

"Meet me tomorrow, at training ground seven for your real test. Don't eat or you will be sick." Kakashi said then vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the four gennin to themselves. Sasuke took off immediately, going who knows where, while Arashi remained behind for a moment.

"Good luck, I'll see you both tomarrow." He said nicely, then took off towards the Uchiha district.

The next morning, found the four gennin at the training ground like Kakashi had ordered and after a quick explanation of the bell test they began, staring with the four hiding surprisingly well. Under his mask, Kakashi smirked; he was going to have fun with this.

Kakashi figured out the two Uchiha remained close together and using this he henged into Itachi and got behind them.

Arashi was the first to notice him. "Oh Shit!" He screamed, jumping from the tree as Sasuke flashed hand seals desperately. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Sasuke called out, unleashing a fireball, which Kakashi dodged and then with two swift blows took Sasuke out, as Arashi tried to fall back on the others but was taken out with a swift chop to the neck. Kakashi then moved on his next target, Konan and unleashed a rather cruel jutsu that made it appear as though a battered and near death Naruto was calling out for help, the result wasn't what he expected.

"You are not taking him from me you bastard!" Konan yelled and with speed Kakashi didn't expect from a gennin caught him off guard, resulting in a slash across his side from a origami chain blade she had formed.

"Damn." He cursed, quickly using Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu to capture the blue haired girl. Naruto having heard her scream arrived a moment later, unfortunately missing the Jounin and fell victim to the worst jutsu in Kakashi's arsenal. "Sennen Goroshi" Which resulted in launching the unfortunate gennin into one of Kakashi's traps, and wounding the poor boys dignity.

(Scene Break)

"Everyone here passes, you all attempted to use some teamwork which was the main objective of this test, though your skills have a long way to come before you are ready for anything else. Team Seven will begin to take missions first thing tomorrow, Sasuke if you would stay for a moment the rest of you are dismissed."

"What do you think he wants with Sasuke?" Naruto asked Konan as they left the training ground.

"Not sure, your guess is as good as mine." Konan replied. Naruto nodded. "Hey Konan, you go on home. I have something I need to do." He said quietly.

"Naruto?" She asked, not sure what was going on, but when she turned the boy was already gone.

(Scene Break)

Naruto stood, at the base of the Hokage monument amidst several graves in a very private cemetery. "Well, it's taken me years to know, but here I am Mom, Dad." Naruto said kneeling and speaking quietly to the graves. He sighed, tears threatening to fall again. "I hope I've at least made you proud of me. I know I'm not the greatest ninja…yet…but I hope that at least you're proud of what I am." Naruto continued to speak and cry softly in front of the graves, this was how Konan found him some time later after tracking him.

She gently wrapped her arms around the boy, hugging him. He stiffened at first then recognized who it was and relaxed a little. "I'm sure they are proud of you Naruto-kun. I know I would be." She said softly to him.

"Why Konan-chan?" He asked, moving his eyes from the graves and facing her.

"Simple, you have taken all of what the village has given you and still come out a good person. Your everything your father was and then some. Now come on, lets get some Ramen and then rest."

(end chapter)

Hey well that one is done. Sasuke will be with Kin. Keep reviewing because that is what makes me want to write more, no reviews means no chapters.


	4. Starting to rise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as always.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been nearly two months since that day and the formation of Team Seven, in that time they had been trained in both ninja skills and also rules to follow, now they stood waiting for orders proudly, at what was virtually an attention stance. The Sandaime slowly paced in front of the group, carefully examining each gennin as though judging them.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity under the eyes of the aging Hokage he took a long pull on his pipe and began to speak. "In your life times, each of you has faced more challenges and hardships then many your age, beyond a doubt more any of your peers within Konoha. You have each faced many challenges and survived, but this will be the next step up on the line, your missions until this point have been within the safe walls of the village and on this you must be ready for anything or….anyone." He paused, to allow his speech to sink in on the group in front of him, each having their own reactions, Naruto and Konan merely looked on, eyes steeled with determination but the two Uchiha members of the group had different thoughts, understanding his message.

**Flashback**

A younger Arashi cursed as he ran down the streets of Konoha, it was late and his mother would kill him for sure, he had been asked to simply take a note to the Hokage and then return home but was distracted talking to the him and was now very late. Failing to pay attention to his surroundings enough, Arashi found himself on his butt in an indignant heap staring up at a grey haired man.

"You should be more careful." He said gently, offering a hand to help the young boy up, which Arashi took and got to his feet.

"Sorry about that sir, I was running late to get home." The older man laughed.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, now be on your way." Arashi nodded and took off once more.

"Good kid…." Muttered the grey haired man, knowing he was an Uchiha and it was only a block to home, after a moment he also began on his way, when a horrified scream brought him to his senses and took off towards the sound.

Blood stained the dry earth and the walls of the Uchiha complex, bodies lay everywhere with few signs of life other then a certain black haired boy, throwing up in a bush while beginning to cry.

"Arashi run!" His mother cried as she ran down the street amidst five other survivors that had slipped out as Itachi began his attack on the main house. Arashi turned and to his horror watched as his mother was slain with a kunai thru the throat.

Itachi jumped from the roof slowly advancing with his sword drawn, Arashi stumbled backwards in fear as Itachi came forward and a sudden blast of smoke clouded the area.

As it cleared he could see Itachi being blocked by a large orange toad and the grey haired man from before, Itachi seemed to show fear as he began to back up. "Jiraiya-sama….."

"Uchiha Itachi, what have you done." He commanded, voice hard and commanding.

"Just what it seems like Jiraiya-sama." He smirked and threw a kunai, Jiraiya expecting the attack to come at himself got ready, but it missed him, leaving the Sannin at a lose for a moment until he heard a dull thud as something fell behind him. _"The kid."_ He thought backing up and picking the wounded child up, and giving him to the toad, which took off towards the hospital, but that moment was all it took, for Itachi to escape.

**End Flashback**

Arashi felt nervous, knowing the leaving the village would mean that once again he might be under Itachi's watch as he planned to finish off the last two Uchiha. Then seeing the determination on the faces of his other teammates steeled up his own resolve as well. _"I can do this."_

Sasuke remained cold like he always was, even to Arashi; the mental damage from Itachi's attack long ago would always haunt him and drive his motives. _"Itachi, soon I will be able to kill you."_

Sarutobi smiled, internally. _"Kakashi, you have done well in teaching these four. I have no doubt they are ready for this assignment."_

He sighed, exhaling smoke as he did so. "Alright, since you all seem to be willing to do this. Your next mission assignment is a C rank mission to wave, the third paused allowing this to sink in before meeting eyes with Kakashi almost daring him to let something go wrong.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The one-eyed jonin replied, listening to his leader speak while still seeming bored out of his mind.

"Send in the client." He yelled and a moment later, a drunken man staggered into the room. "These are in the ninja that I hired to protect me? They look like a bunch of wimps." The result of this comment was unfortunately for him angering three of the members of team seven, Naruto and Konan had to be restrained by Kakashi and Arashi by the third. Even with this struggle the team still left that afternoon well on the way to beginning their first true battle…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have Arashi's past, which was the main focus of this. I apologize for the lateness of this between school work and the holidays I didn't have much time for writing.

Random idea I had on this though, should Naruto have the Rinnigan? This would allow it so it seems that should Naruto go evil for some reason it would be like the true Akatsuki Pein and Konan.


End file.
